Ato Yoroshiku あとよろしく Deutsche Übersetzung
by liieren
Summary: /s/5054910/1/Ato Yoroshiku - Hier gehts zum Original.   Ich hoffe, meine Übersetzung ist weitgehend fehlerfrei. Ist gerade nochmal so "hingeschludert" weil mein PC den Geist aufgegeben hat... Neya ; .


Ato Yoroshiku

"Hier entlang, Mr. Kaiba!"

Normalerweise würde Seto Kaiba niemals zulassen, dass jemand vor ihm herläuft. Dieses Verhalten war tief verankert in seiner Persönlichkeit – immer der Erste, immer der Beste. Aber dies war zu wichtig. Und seine Agenten kannten Mittel und Wege, Informationen schnell und effizient zu beschaffen. Falls nicht, würden sie auf der Stelle gefeuert.

Dieser Mann hatte heute einen extrem guten Job gemacht und sich sein Gehalt verdient.

Hinter Kaiba eilten noch fünf weitere seiner Leute. Der Klang ihrer Schritte hallte einsam als sie durch das Labyrinth aus ordentlich gestapelten Holzkisten eilten – ein Hauch von verstaubtem Holz umgab sie.

Die maroden in die Jahre gekommenen Lagerhallen befanden sich im Industriegebiet am Rande von Domino City, doch es war ein bestimmtes Warenhaus, an dem sie interessiert waren.

Als sie genaue Informationen zur Position herausgefunden hatten, dank der aufmerksamen Augen des Limousinefahrers, der vor der Domino High parkte, und dem das Kennzeichen eines weißen Lieferwagens auffiel, machten sich Kaiba und seine Agenten auf den Weg dorthin.

"Es ist gleich um die Ecke", sagte der Mann, als er über seine linke Schulter zu seinem Chef sah.

Seto Kaiba folgte ihm. Er hatte immernoch seine Schuluniform an – was ihn königlich anpisste. In dieser Idiotenuniform außerhalb der Schule gesehen zu werden war für Versager. Er bevorzugte einen Anzug oder, wenn es sein musste auch die Freizeitkleidung aus Italien, die sein Bruder Mokuba ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Da war eine Ritze in der Wand zur linken des KC-Oberhaupts. Eine kalte, dunstige Briese zog hindurch und bließ sein Haar nach hinten. Er blinzelte missbilligend und realisierte kaum, dass sie Sonne aufging. Es war spät geworden und "er" war hier, warscheinlich schon über zwei Stunden.

"Da!" brüllte der Agent und zeigte nach vorne.

_Das ist er!_

Blaue Augen stierten in die Dunkelheit um zu erkennen was vor ihnen lag. _Ich sehe nichts..._ Das könnte Ärger bedeuten – zu viele dunkle Ecken an die man denken müsste, wegen der ganzen Kisten und Boxen. Nichtsdestotrotz übernahm Kaiba die Kontrolle über sie Situation. Er bemerkte wie die Männer hinter ihm ihre Waffen entsicherten – nur für den Fall. Sie machten sich bereit, öffneten ihre Mäntel und griffen nach Munition am Holster.

Kaiba überholte mühelos den Angestellten vor ihm und eilte der einzelnen Figur, die an dem nächsten Stützpfeiler herabgesunken saß.

Die Agenten starrten ihren Chef verwirrt an – alleine zu laufen war sehr riskant.

Jounouchi Katsuya saß mit seinem Rücken an einen dicken Metalpfosten, der mehrere Meter ins Gerüstgewebe ragte. Seine Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar bei jedem mühsamen Atemzug.

"Das Licht!" ordnete Kaiba den Mann an, der ihm am nächsten war.

"Ja Mr. Kaiba!" rief eine Stimme hinter ihm, dann hörte man gehetzte Schritte.

Das übergroße Industrielicht in der Lagerhalle blinkte auf und ging mit einem nervenaufreibenden elektischen Knistern an.

Es erhellte die Figur vor ihm und Kaiba atmete unvermittelt scharf ein.

_Verdammt!_

Die rechte Seite von Jounouchis Gesicht war mit roten Spritzern getrockneten Blutes übersäht. Eine Purpurrote Linie tropfte noch immer aus seinem blonden Haar, rann über seine Backe und tropfte von seinem Kinn. Rote Tränen fielen auf seine nackte Brust, die faustgroße Blutergüsse überall aufwies. Und überall kleine, runde Brandwunden.

_Sie haben ihn mit Zigaretten verbrannt_, dachte Kaiba und kämpfte um seine Selbstkontrolle.

Er kniete sich zu dem Blonden, griff um ihn herum und begutachtete die Fesseln. Nicht gut. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es ihm so einfach machen würden. Jou sah aus als hätte er sich gegen sie gewehrt, versucht sich zu befreien und dabei die Haut von seinen Handgelenken geschabt.

Er tastete über die Kette, die die beiden Handschellen verband. _Wir müssen diesen Mist aufschneiden._

Jounouchi wimmerte vor Schmerz. "Nicht...nicht mehr, bitte... nicht mehr... "

Sein Kopf hob sich lethargisch und honigfarbene Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, und ein resignierter Blick überflog die, die um ihn standen. Als er sie sah rollte Jounouchis Kopf nach rechts und lehnte sich schwach zur Seite. Sein Körper rutschte etwas tiefer "Verdammt". Ein rauer,geflüsterter Fluch.

Das weiße Unterhemd, das er anhatte war nicht mehr viel mehr als ein zerissener Fetzen. Das konnte man von seiner Schuluniform direkt behaupten, sein Jackett und das weiße Shirt waren abgewetzt, voller Dreck und unbedacht zur Seite geworfen worden. Sie haben darüber nachgedacht, was sie mit Jou machen, bevor sie es getan haben. Ihn zu fesseln und sein Unterhemd mittig aufzureißen war nur das erste Stadium von Einschüchterung

"Du.." Jounouchi atmete brüchig aus und sah auf den Blick neben sich.

Seto kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Er bemerkte einen seltsamen, unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen Teenagers.

_Das regt mich auf ... ich muss was tuen und zwar jetzt! _Sein Kopf schoss in die Richtung seines höchstrangigen Angestellten. "Wir sind auf dem Weg hierher an einem Baumarkt vorbeigekommen. Jemand soll da hingehen und etwas holen, um das Schloss aufzumachen – oder um die Kette durchzuschneiden. Was auch immer nötig ist." Er machte eine Geste in Richtung der Handschellen. "Wir holen ihn hier raus."

Seto öffnete seinen Geldbeutel und zog ein Bündel Scheine hervor. Er gab es dem Mann ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, es zu zählen.

"Du hast zehn Minuten" grollte er martialisch.

"Ja, Mr. Kaiba!" Der Agent, der Seto am nächsten Stand und den eine Aura der Authorität umgab justierte seine Sonnenbrille. "Aber Sir, wir könnten versuchen, die Kette hier zu durchschießen." Er deutete auf die Kette, die die beiden Schellen verband.

"Und wenn du Genie es schaffst, sie zu verfehlen?" grollte Kaiba.

"Naja.. " Ohne eine Antwort holte er sich zwei untergeordnete Angstellte heran und gab ihnen das Geld. Sie verließen die Halle sofort und Seto drehte sich zurück zu dem Mann, der seine Instruktionen erwartete. "Sichern Sie die Umgebung. Ich bleibe bei ihm. Und falls diese _Leute_ zurückkommen, lassen sie es mich sofort wissen!"

Der Blick des Agenten mit der Sonnenbrille verfinsterte sich, doch er wusste es besser, als dass er das offensichtlich machen würde. Stattdessen versuchte er verwirrt dreinzusehen, was übertrieben und in B-Film-Qualität endete. Seto merkte es sofort und er hasste es.

"Natürlich, Mr. Kaiba... Aber es sind nur drei von denen. Mit der Anzahl an Profis die Sie bei sich haben dürfte das unnötig sein.." Die Worte erschienen selbstsicher und leicht arrogant für eine "verwirrte" Person.

Setos Blick verfinsterte sich zusehens. Arroganz war etwas, das Seto nur für sich reserviert hatte. Niemand anderer hatte das recht, in dieser Art zu reden.

Der Kiefer des Firmenchefs versteifte sich.

"Sofort... oder Sie werden sie Konsequenzen kennenlernen." Blaue Augen glühten den Mann gefährlich an "Verstanden?"

Ein Kopfnicken war die Antwort. Dann stoben seine Leute außeinander, um das Gebäude zu sichern.

Seto drehte sich um und bemerkte, das honigfabene Augen, Halbmonde, ihn betrachteten.

"Jounouchi..." fing er an, seine Stimme flach.

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Es tat weh, aus irgendeinem Grund, doch Seto versuchte das Gefühl loszuwerden. Es war nicht von belang. Nichts davon war von belang. In einer guten Stunde würde das Bild von Katsuya Jounouchi, blutend und hilflos vor ihm, aus seiner Erinnerung verschwinden. Würde es. Mit genug Mühe würde er es verschwinden lassen.

Honigfarbene Augen kamen zurück. Jounouchi fand den Willen vernebelt zurückzustarren, unsicher wo sein Kopf sich befand und außer Stande, etwas an seiner Position zu verändern.

Ein Muskel zuckte und ließ seine Gelenke an den Handschellen reiben – an der ohnehin schon geschundenen Haut – und sein Körper fiel nach vorne soweit die Fesseln es ihm erlaubten. Jounouchis rechtes Bein wurde näher an den Körper gezogen, um den Druck seines Körpers etwas zu verändern. Schmerz explodierte abermals in seinem Körper. Er ächzte, und sein blonder Schopf fiel nach vorne, auf die verbannte und zerschlagene Brust.

Seto öffnete den Mund. Als er Jous Schmerz bemerkte, wollte ein Teil von ihm nach ihm greifen, bei ihm sein. Doch anders als sein Bruder Mokuba war er noch nie einem anderen Lebewesen beigestanden. Die einzige Reaktion, mit der er sich normalerweise wohlfühlte: bedrohliche Blicke, schneidende Bemerkungen und Beleidigungen, die er achtlos in die Richtung seines Gegenübers warf. Tatsächlich wäre es einfacher, Jou einen Idioten zu nenen und ihn wegzuschubsen. Doch Jous momentaner Zustand prasselte auf ihn ein. Das Offensichtliche traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Es war tatsächlich möglich, den vorlauten Blonden zu verletzen – ihn so stark zu verletzen, dass er sterben konnte. Seto wollte das vorher nicht wahrhaben, sein Verstand konnte einfach nicht. Aber... jetzt...

"Du bist nicht echt." flüsterte Jou unwirsch, bevor er rasselnd einatmete, was Seto fast zum Lachen brachte. Dann fiel sein Gesicht in Erschöpfung zusammen.

Seto blinzelte. Er hatte mehr erwartet – Andschuldigungen, Wut, Bitterkeit. In seinem Kopf hatte er Möglichkeiten parat, die Jounouchi zu ihm sagen könnte, in dieser Situation, er würde Gegenantworten erfinden, und sie würden sich weitere kreative Beleidigungen zuwerfen.

"Warum sehe ich dich immer wieder?" Jounouchi drehte sein Gesicht weg "So.. dämlich... " Sein Kopf drehte sich zurück zu Seto, sah ihn wieder an. Und trotz des Schmerzes lächelte er. Es war wunderschön und elendig.

Eine Träne lief aus seinem linken Auge.

Der Blonde zog an seiner rechten Hand, immernoch an den Pfosten gekettet. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel von seinem Gesicht auf seine nackte Schulter. "Phantomkaiba sucht mich immernoch heim." Jounouchi zog hoffnungslos an den Handschellen, als würde er glauben, er wäre stark genug sich zu befreien " Du bist nicht echt... du bist nur wieder ein Alptraum... falsche Hoffnung..." er zischte vor Schmerz und sein Körper rutschte dem Boden entgegen, die Schelln schnitten die Blutzirkulation seiner Hände ab. "... Warte immernoch dass du nach mir suchen kommst.. ich Idiot... "

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf wieder als die Welt sich verdunkelte.

"Jounouchi?" Er griff nach seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. "Jou?" Seto war besorgt.

"Hm.. K-Kaiba..."

"Bleib wach."

Jou lehnte sich vor und der Klang der Metalschellen, die an dem Pfosten schabten, erreichten Setos Ohren. Der KC-Chef blickte hinter Jou und bemerkte mehr Blut auf dem Boden. Es sah auch so aus, als würde die Blutzirkulation des Blonden abgedrückt.

So dreckig der Boden auch war, Seto kniete sich neben Jounouchi hin. Er drehte sich, um den Blonden wieder anzusehen und sagte "Lass uns dich etwas aufrichten." Er legte seine Hände auf beide Seiten von Jous schmerzenden Rippen und schaffte es, den schlanken Körper aufzurichten, nur um Jou unter Schmerzen fluchen zu hören. " Wir befreien dich von den Handschellen, Jounouchi."

Mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme antwortete Jou," Du hast das schon zu oft gesagt... und ich bin immernoch hier." Er atmete aus "So... müde."

Sein Körper schien zu taumeln und dann fühlte Jou eine große, warme Hand auf seiner geschundenen Brust. Sein Körper lehnte seitlich auf etwas anderem warmen und sein Kopf rastete auf einer kräftigen Schulter.

"Denkst du immernoch, ich bin eine Illusion?"

"... Höre nicht auf von dir zu träumen... ja... "

Ein leichtes Kichern. "Warum?" Neugierige blaue Augen wanden sich zu Jounouchi, wartend.

"Weißnich..." Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit nur um die Lagerhalle zu sehen und sie wieder zu schlißen und sein Gesicht in Kaibas Nacken zu vergraben um alles auszublenden. "Vielleicht... hier, am Ende.. brauchte ich dich ... "

Ein schmales Lächeln. "Um dich zu retten?"

Jounouchi lächelte ebenfalls "Um mich zu verabschieden."

Setos Mund öffnete sich. Dann traf ihn Wut. " Das war nicht witzig. Du scherzt immer. Du kannst nicht einmal ernst sein. Das ist dein Problem. Du weißt das – weißt du das?" zischte er in Jous Ohr.

Der Blonde summte zufrieden zum Ton der Stimme. "Von allen Kaibas, die ich heute getroffen habe bist du der realistischste!" Er ließ seinen Kopf schwer auf der Schulter des Brünetten ruhen. "Ich bin froh."

"Froh? Wie kannst du _froh_ sein?"

Jounouchis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen trotz des Schmerzes, den er spürte. "Das ist meine Strafe für die Lüge."

Setos Gesicht zeigte wieder Verwirrung. Jounouchi war bekannt dafür, dass er die Wahrheit sagte – laut, ungehobelt, mit seinem nervenigen Dialekt der Seto auf die Nerven fiel... Doch eine Lüge? Untypisch. "Wie hast du gelogen? Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was du sagst."

Jounouchi entließ ein schmerzhaftes seufzen und blickte flüchtig in die scharfen, blauen Augen. "Ich sollte wirklich... beichten."

"B-Beichten..?" Er spürte, wie sein Herz schlug bei diesem Wort. Und das war nicht dass erste Mal, das jemand _dieses Wort_ ihm gegenüber verwendete, doch, von Jounochi war es anders. Es hatte eine ganz einzigartige Bedeutung.

"Nach der Schule... Du und ich..." Schmerz brannte in seinem Herzen, er ballte Fäuste, atmete durch.

"...hatten mal wieder eine Auseinandersetzung." beendete Seto den Satz für ihn.

"Ja," ächtste er mit einem leichten Nicken, " und dann waren da diese zwei Typen, beide mittleren Alters oder so... der eine war Australier, denk ich, weil er war Ausländer und seine Ausspache war wirklich seltsam..." der Blonde atmete rasselnd ein. "Sie kamen zu mir... haben gesagt, jemand hat ihnen erzählt das Seto Kaiba hier wäre... Wollten wissen ob ich das wär´ oder nicht."

_Also so hast du sie getroffen, Jounouchi..._

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei der Erinnerung an das, was als nächstes passierte, und Seto bemerkte es. "Und dann.. naja..." Jous Stimme wurde weicher. "Es hab rumgewitzelt ´Wie könnt ihr den großen Seto Kaiba von Japan nicht bemerken, wenn er vor euch steht?´ und so weiter. Ich sagte, ´Wer sieht mehr aus, als würde er den ganzen Tag Spiele spielen? Der hochnäsige Depp da drüben, oder ... ich?` Er lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. " Ich war nicht eifersüchtig... nur neugierig... Ich wollte wissen wie es ist Seto Kaiba zu sein... und die sahen... harmlos aus... ein paar Anzugträger, echt... bis sie mich dann hatten."

Honigfarbene Augen schienen zu flehen; um Verzeihung. "Ich hab so lang ausgehalten wie ich konnte, jedoch... um dich vor dem hier zu schützen..."

Er streckte eine Hand aus um Kaibas Gesicht zu berühren doch stoppte, als die Handschellen in sein Handgelenk einschnitten. Seto war eine Illusion. Selbst wenn er sich bewegen könnte würden seine Hände direkt durch ihn hindurchgreifen und Verzweiflung würde sein Herz wieder ergreifen. Jou konnte das nicht noch einmal etragen.

"Ich kann mit Schmerz umgehen... Verletzungen, nur wie diese, mein ich..."

Seto zuckte zusammen.

Jou sah ihn an und atmete nochmal rasselnd ein. Es sah aus als würde er überall bluten. Gebrochen oder verstaucht. Irgendetwas in seiner Lunge schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. "Und weißt du was, Traum-Kaiba?"

"Was?" fragte Seto, als er Jou sanft zu sich hin zog, ihn umarmte.

"Es ist wirklich scheiße, du zu sein."


End file.
